10 masked hollow
by Juubi King of Gods
Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

"I'm dead?" was the question asked by one Naruto Uzumaki as he looked at his lifeless body surrounded by Akatsuki members.

The reason for this was that Naruto had gone on a tracking expedition hoping to find Sasuke and bring him back. However to our blonde hero's dismay, Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. Naruto had managed to infiltrate the Akatsuki base, located in the hidden rain village and managed to kill an Akatsuki newbie named Miku who had tried to capture Naruto by surprise. This however alerted the other Akatsuki to his presence and his tracking expedition was over.

Naruto's dead eyes narrowed at how he died just a few minutes ago. His body was presented by the Akatsuki to a giant statue with many eyes and a gaping maw of a mouth. A jutsu was cast by the remaining members and the statue activated, sending out nine, purple dragon spirits that dove into the blonde's body and ripped the Kyuubi out by force.

Naruto did manage to see at the Kyuubi's frightened spirit as it was devoured by the statue. However the end the of the unsealing had left Naruto's body dead and lifeless.

"At last, we now have all nine Bijuu and now our quest for world domination can begin." Spoke an orange haired man to the Akatsuki members.

Naruto's head hung with a sigh. "Well let's see how dead, I am." Naruto spoke as his dead spirit jumped and swung his fist at the orange haired man only to pass through him. It didn't go unnoticed however as the said man twitched when Naruto passed through him.

"What's wrong Pein-sama?" Asked the blue, fish man Kisame.

"Nothing, I just felt something cold pass through me." The now named man answered.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in an angry pout. "Great, I can't do anything and this chain is annoying as hell." Naruto yelled trying to pull the chain of fate out of his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Spoke a voice in the blonde's head.

"Who said that?" The dead blonde asked as he looked around trying to find the voice.

"That would be me." The voice spoke emanating from a blue haired woman who stood next to Pein who continued to rant about his plan.

"You can see me?" The blonde spirit questioned.

"Yes and I'm sorry that it had to be this way."

Naruto suddenly felt anger boiling inside him that needed to be released. Suddenly the chain of fate on Naruto's chest disintegrated. Naruto's lifeless and spirit stomach started to glow with the seal glowing the brightest.

"Sorry? You're sorry! Hell if anyone should be sorry, it should be me. Because of this, I won't be able to bring that emo teme back to Sakura and keep my promise to her, because of this damn organization. Because of the Kyuubi, my village hated me for years. Hell why did I think I could become Hokage? They would never make their leader a man who has sealed in him the very image that they despise." Naruto yelled as his voice started to become lower and filled with malice. Naruto was now experiencing the harshness of reality along with a hollow transformation.

At the same time a white, almost clear, hand shoot out of Naruto's lifeless and spirit stomach. The hand the came out of his lifeless stomach shoot towards the giant statue. It went through the head of the statue and it looked like it stopped. Then a second later it came out with colored balls in its hand. The hand then gave it to the hand that came out of his spirit stomach, which then came back into his stomach.

Suddenly Naruto's spirit fell to the ground and began to convulse and shift. His body started to grow bigger and his skin began to become gray and lifeless. Large, bull like horns grew from the sides of his head. His once short spiked blonde hair was now a pale yellow mane that extended past his neck and stopped somewhere nears his middle back. His arms became muscular and clawed. His legs became more defined and his feet changed into a pair of hooves. The transformation wasn't done yet. On the blonde's right shoulder sprouted a fox like skull. On his left shoulder sprouted a snake like skull. On his chest, at the top of rib cage, that looked like a badger. A cracking sound was heard as ten tails sprouted from his lower back and each had a clear mask on it, which looked like it was made of pure energy. (Weasel, dog, chicken/lizard hybrid, turtle, cat, and Tanuki)The horrid changing finished. Naruto's face was now covered by a dragon shaped mask. A hole formed where the seal for the Kyuubi once was and ten symbols appeared around it.

Konan watched in fear as the boy who had just died, became a twisted monster. The female member of Akatsuki however knew what he had become. _He's become a hollow._

(If your wondering why Konan can see Naruto's hollow transformation, it's because she has spiritual awareness. The other members of Akatsuki can't see it because none of them have this skill that Konan has. Also Konan is the blue-haired woman if you don't know.)

The other members who couldn't see the new hollowfied Naruto all fell to the floor gasping for breath. Pein had never felt anything like the killing intent he was feeling. It just came out of nowhere and hit them all full force. Naruto who had just become a hollow and was still getting his bearings straight was unconsciously letting off high levels of spiritual pressure or know as reitsu. To living human, high level reitsu has the same affect as killing intent only five times stronger, which would explain the state the Akatsuki were feeling.

In Naruto's mind, changes were happening.

The cage that held the Kyuubi expanded 20 times it sizes. Human version of Naruto wearing a dragon mask materialized in front of the cage. In the cage nine color balls materialized, then started warping into the nine bijuus with mask masks.

**"When do you think he'll wake up?"** The hollow wearing the red fox mask asked.

**"He just died and transformed, give him time."** The one wearing the purple snake mask spoke.

**"Indeed, we should probably get his body out of here for the moment. He may have just transformed, but his spirit reserves are empty. Currently his body is running off of its own reitsu."** The hollow wearing the dog mask spoke.

**"Not before we kill off at least one of those damn Akatsuki members for doing what they did."** The Tanuki mask demanded/proposed.

The other bijuus/hollows bowed their heads in thinking poses.

**"Agreed."** All nine spoke out loud.

Outside in Naruto's mind in the living world. Konan had been watching the hollow just stand there and it hadn't moved.

"Pein-sama, I suggest we leave now while we can." Konana offered to her leader.

"Non-sense statue is the key towards our goal of world domination." Pein spoke.

"Our goals won't mean anything if were dead." Konan spoke before disappearing in a swirl of paper out of fear. What the other members didn't know was the body of the hollow they couldn't see was now moving.

Suddenly Pein felt an invisible force smack him up against the wall of the Akatsuki hideout.

"What's happening?" Pein spoke out. For once in his career in Pein's life he was scared. His rinnegan bloodline couldn't see what was doing this. His six bodies couldn't help him either seeing as how they couldn't find what was doing this either.

(In Naruto's head.)

**"I say we eat their leader."** The cat mask hollow spoke.

**"Are you sure?"** The turtle mask hollow asked.

**"I actually believe that would be a good idea. Pein has six souls living in his body including his own. It would be like getting seven meals for the price of one."** The badger mask hollow said intelligently.

**"All the more reason for me to kill him and then eat him."** The fox mask voiced enthusiastically.

All nine bowed their heads in thought.

**"Agreed."** They all voiced.

Outside in reality Pein felt his neck pierced by something sharp. The Hollow Naruto's claws had pierced Pein's neck and currently the whole arm was starting to glow red before the fox mask on the hollow's shoulder let out a roar and Pein burst into a blaze of blackish-red flames. Pein's six bodies also burst into flames as the arm pulled Pein's soul out of his body along with the other six souls. Now that Pein's soul was out of his body he could see the creature that had done this to him. Six chains of fate also extended from Pein's soul to the six souls that powered his other bodies.

Pein was frightened. The beast that had him in its grasp wouldn't let go. Pein flashed through some hand seals in an attempt to escape, but nothing happened.

The arm brought Pein's soul up to the weasel mask. The mask grinned before speaking. **"Chakra doesn't work when you're dead**." With that being said the masked devoured Pein's soul and six hollow began to slurp the other six towards it like spaghetti. The snake tail chomped down on the chain, yanked back and spoke. **"You're not the only one who needs to eat. Spread it around."**

**"Fine."** the weasel mask spoke before snapping the chain of fate and swallowing another soul.

The snake, weasel, dog, chicken/lizard hybrid, turtle, and cat mask each ate one

When seven had eaten, the other two said that they would eat the rest.

The middle mask on the neck area began to stir as its eyes opened revealing the rinnegan eyes with four black tomoe that Naruto suddenly had.

(In Naruto's mind.)

The Naruto in the middle cage awoke before looking around and seeing he himself was in a cage.

**"Good to see you're finally up King."** The red fox mask hollow spoke from her cage.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked wearily leaning on the cage bar for support.

**"Were you, happy boy?" **The cat mask laughed.

**"Don't mind her, but she is correct. We are now all apart of your power."**The snake mask explained from her cage.

"What power?" Naruto asked getting more confused by the second.

The snake mask sighed before summoning a screen of Naruto's hollow form. **"Your soul changed into this when you gave into your anger and other negative emotions."**

"Holy crap, I'm a monster! But that doesn't explain why you guys are here." Naruto said frightened.

"**During you transformation into that creature, your seal active and took our souls from the stature. Your seal was design to keep Kyuubi in, even in death. So when they took out Kyuubi from you the seal active and tried to take back the soul. The seal did not know which soul to take so it took all of us, the nine bijuus. We were then recreated into what you see now. Also we are not really demons; we are a hollow demon hybrid. At first we were just nine of the strongest hollows, but then one day we found nine very strong fragments. **

"**These nine fragments were part of the Juubi, the strongest demon ever. ****The first ninja name was ****Rikudō Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths/Realms and he sealed the Juubi into himself. ****He realized that if he died the Juubi would be released so he started making plans to insure that would not happen. Later on his death bed he started dividing the Juubi's power into fragments.**

"**Anyways we each found a fragment and absorb them. The chakra was demonic so it changed us into ****hollow demon hybrids. Also since you have all of our power and yours you are technically stronger than the Juubi"**

"Oh" is what Naruto could just say.

(Else where in Soul Society)

"Returning from my long field mission Yamamoto Taichou." Spoke Konan who bowed to the large man in charge.

Yamamoto looked up form the documents he was reading. "Report."

"All nine vasto lorde hollows have been captured and are currently waiting in the trap Kido statue. However I'm afraid to say that a new hollow was created, one that hasn't been seen for sometime."

"You don't mean."

"Yes, it's a chimera hollow. A hollow with nine masks." Konan spoke sadly.

"Good, your fourth seat duties will be reinstated immediately and call Mayuri's division. We need a capture unit and squad of three captains down there now before that hollow starts something. This assignment will be given to Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toshirou and Soi fon." The general declared.

"Understood." Konan spoke before Shunpoing out of the office.

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

Soul Society was a place where spirits were sent to if they were lucky enough not to become hollows. Currently Konan was on the move to get the order out for the mission that had just been assigned to three of Serietie's best Shinigami squads.

Currently Konan was dressed in her Shinigami robes which consisted of a white robe top which covered a gray t-shirt which she wore underneath(Which didn't do much to conceal her rack.). The black hakama pants were tied with an obi cloth and went down to her ankle. On her feet were a pair of samurai style sandals which enclosed her feet that had no socks. If you looked closely you could see dark blue nail polish on each of her toes. Her zanpaktou hung from her side and it took the form of an Anbu katana. Her hair was no longer done up but now hung freely past her shoulders, the paper flower still nestled neatly in her hair to the right side of her head.

The first place Konan stopped was the eleventh division, which was run by Zaraki Kenpachi. The eleventh division was known for their fighters seeing as how their captain trained them to the point of breaking. But like the old saying 'what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger' was taken to heart here. Konan knocked on the entry door of the division and it opened to her being greeted by a man with a feminine appearance. Colorful feathers adorned the one side of his face. This was Yumichika Ayasegawa, the fifth seat of the eleventh division.

"Konan-sempai, so good to see you back. What brings such a lovely person such as yourself to this horrid place?" Yumichika spoke as he enveloped Konan in a friendly hug. Konan and Yumichika were old time friends and Konan often at times would spar with Yumichika for a workout.

"Good to see you as well Yumichika-kun, but I have orders for a mission for your captain." Konan spoke in a haste-filled manner.

"Oh well he's in the back office doing paper work. Come on." the feminine male spoke as he led her through the division.

Konan looked around as they walked and noticed not much had changed with the old place. People everywhere, either practicing with wooden training swords, sleeping or drinking sake just to pass the time.

When they reached the middle of the division building, Konan saw several paper flowers strewed everywhere.

"I see Yachiru-chan has been practicing the origami lesson I taught her before I left." Konan said as she looked at each flower and was amazed at the level of detail.

"Yes, it's nice to see Yachiru doing something constructive with her time instead of eating candy all day." Yumichika spoke as both of them now stood in front of a door with a kanji for captain on it. On the other side of the door, sounds resonated like someone was getting beat up.

Yumichika pushed Konan out of the way just in time to see a bald man crash through the door and roll all the way down the hallway the two of them had just walked up. They managed to get a glimpse and saw the numerous cuts covering the mans arms and legs seeing as how his Shinigami uniform was almost torn to shreds.

"You're getting sloppy Ikaku." Rang the voice of Kenpachi.

Konan and Yumichika both stuck their heads in to see Kenpachi barely having a scrape as compared to the recently air borne Ikaku who look liked he went through hell...twice. Yachiru was standing on a desk with a pair of cheerleader fans, dancing about and sending papers on the desk flying.

A tick mark suddenly appeared on Yumichika head, before he sighed. "I just organized those too."

"Zaraki-Taichou. Yachiru-fukataichou." Konan spoke with a salute and a bow of respect.

"Eh?" Kenpachi questioned out loud.

"Ori-chan!" Yachiru yelled happily before glomping the former Akatsuki member's leg. Ori-chan is short for Origami-chan.

Kenpachi looked and saw Konan standing in the recently destroyed door-way. "Good to see you back Konan. How was the long-term mission?"

"I'm sorry; Zaraki-Taichou, but I don't have time for pleasantries. You have been assigned an important mission along with two other captains." Konan explained as she handed the document describing the mission to Kenpachi. The spike haired captain took a few minutes to read it.

"An attack and retrieve mission on just one hollow? Why would you need three captains for that?"

"I just give the missions out Zaraki-Taichou. Nothing more. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have two more divisions to give this to." Konan spoke Shunpoing towards the tenth division.

(At the Tenth division)

Konan let herself into the building. She wondered what this division specialized in, but never bothered to ask.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya, Taichou, but you should have known all the cups in the cup-board might have been this way."

"BUT WHY ARE THEY THIS WAY?"

"I was practicing Bankai."

"YOU COULDN'T PRACTICE ON SOMETHING ELSE?"

Konan laughed to herself and will admit that what went on between Hitsugaya and Range would have made a good sitcom to watch. Hitsugaya Toshirou, a short irritable, serious young man and Rangiku Matsumoto a tall, beautiful, happy, big-chested, some what naive women. Priceless.

Konan made her way through the building and knocked on the captain's door. "Come in." Hitsugaya spoke from the other side.

The origami user opened the door and made her way in followed by a salute and bow. "Hitsugaya Taichou. Matsumoto Fukataicho."

"Fourth seat Konan, what is your business?" Hitsugaya replied like clockwork.

"Konan nee-chan!" Matsumoto yelled happily before glomping the woman, pressing both of their bodies together.

"Good to see you to Rangiku, but I have a mission for Hitsugaya-Taichou." Spoke in a strained voice under Rangiku grip.

"Oh, okay." The busty, orange haired woman spoke letting go.

Konan walked up to the office desk of Toshirou which had tea dripping from it and several papers drenched and ruined.

Toshirou glared at his second in command before taking the mission document and reading it. "A search and capture mission that involves three captains and a retrieval unit all for just one Hollow?"

"Again, like I told Zaraki Taichou, I just hand out the assignments." Konan spoke before Shunpoing towards the second division.

(Second Division.)

Konan made it to the second division building without any difficulty and will admit that the place was dead quiet. It as weird not hearing any noise. Heck it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Konan made her way to the office of Soi Fon the captain of a division that specialized in hand to hand combat more then actual sword or kido use. It was also known that Soi Fon was an icy person and was not one you would want to cross. Unlike Hitsugaya who just got mad, Soi Fon would strike down her own subordinates if they got in the way.

Konan made her way to the captain's office door and knocked. "Enter." spoke the voice of Soi Fon on the other side.

Konan made her way in with a bow and salute. "Soi-Fon Taichou."

"What is your reason for coming here?" Soi Fon replied from her desk where she was doing paperwork.

"A mission assigned from General Yamamoto himself." Konan spoke handing the mission specs to Soi Fon.

The icy woman read the document over and nodded.

"Very well, I will be ready for this mission. That is all."

Konan nodded and shunpoed out of there quickly.

(Scene change to Naruto's mind.)

**"Something is coming."** The naruto wearing the eagle mask spoke.

Outside of Naruto's mind a large crack formed in the sky before opening and revealing a dark abyss. Out of the abyss came a large white boot that crashed down and following the boot was what appeared to be a large black moving mass with a massive hole in its center. Its head consisted of a white oval shaped mask that had a long pointy nose that stuck out word quite far. (It's a Menos Grande if my describing skills aren't good enough.)

Our blonde hero looked up at the towering creature and it looked at him. Out of the black mass that was its body came a clawed white hand that reached out and tried to grab Naruto. Naruto's hollow instincts kicked in and he jumped upward before landing on its hand and scratched at it with his own claws before jumping off. Naruto looked back and his eye widened.

_'Not even a scratch.' _Naruto thought as the clawed hand he just dug his claws into didn't even have a single mark.

The large hollow's response to the scratch was an opening of its mouth and a charging of a ball of red light.

Naruto didn't know what the Menos was doing but a voice that didn't belong to one of his bijuus which sounded in the back of his head told him to move and quickly. Naruto however stood his ground and unwilling opened his own mouth and began charging a cero of his own. The only difference was that our blonde hero's cero was a whitish green and in the form of a cross. Both the Menos and Naruto fired their ceros at the same time and both collided head on. Well one did. The cero the menos fired hit and tore through Naruto's cero like it was wet tissue paper.

_**'Naruto, you can't fight an enemy like that head on. You don't have the spiritual pressure for that type of fighting.'**_ The snake mask hollow spoke to the main Naruto as he dodged the cero that tore through his by making a quick run followed by a sharp right turn.

_'Well then how am I supposed to fight this thing?'_ Naruto screamed mentally in his head.

_**'This being out classes you in strength and reitsu, but it doesn't seem very intelligent given its clumsy and awkward movements.'**_ The snake mask hollow observed as the hollow turned towards Naruto's position very slowly.

Naruto stopped and watched the giant creature and his bijuu was right. The thing's motor functions were slow and in order to fire that red blast it used, it had to have Naruto in its sight. _'Okay so what should I do?'_

_**'First off, calm yourself. Panicking and attacking recklessly won't get you anywhere.'**_ The turtle mask hollow explained.

_**'Also ya moron, you have multiple abilities. Don't just use your own mask's powers, use ours too. Each of us controls a different element. Mine controls all. Snake's darkness, turtle controls water and ice, ect.'**_ The dog mask hollow insulted/explained.

_**'Also to use our mask powers, you must synchronize your reitsu so it empowers us so we may empower you.'**_ The snake mask spoke in Naruto's head.

'How do I synchronize reitsu?' Naruto asked his other selves as he dodged a claw swing from the menos.

_**'Pretend like your focusing chakra and focus it into one of our mask in this cage.' **_The cat mask instructed.

Naruto entered his mind-scape and put his hands together and began to focus on the fox mask inside of the cage.

The fox masked hollow began to glow bright red before letting out a roar. _**'Okay we're both synchronized, now teach that thing a lesson.'**_

Back out in reality Naruto's right arm began to glow red and a fire ball formed in his hand. Naruto saw the meno's claw coming down. Naruto chucked the fire ball and it hit the giant hollows palm, scorching it and leaving a burn mark.

_**'Good but you need to aim at place where if it hits, it would kill it. I say go for the head.'**_

_'I agree.'_

Naruto watched as the second claw came down. Naruto jumped on top of it and held on. The Meno's swung its claw in an attempt to throw him off but no avail. The large creature brought Naruto up to his face to bite him off. As the hand got close to the mouth Naruto jumped and grabbed onto the meno's nose and climbed up so he was right in front of it eyes.

_'I got an idea.'_ Naruto spoke in his head as he began charging fire into right hand and then began using his left hand to move it around in a left and right manner to where it was sphere shaped and had the fire spinning around in every movement thought possible.

"Alright ugly, eat this. Fuego Rasengan." Naruto shouted as he shoved the flaming sphere smack dab between the Meno's eyes causing a crack to form. It wasn't a big one but the attack was still going and Naruto was still pushing the flaming rasengan as it began to expand and cause the crack to deepen. The menos let out a pained scream as a beam of fire shot out of the back of its head and killed it.

(Mean while several minutes before Naruto took down the menos)

The portal gate was ready and the three captains stood ready. Soi Fon, Zaraki Kenpachi and Hitsugaya Toshiro all leaped through the portal as it opened revealing their destination.

"I hope this hollow puts up a good fight." Spoke Kenpachi in excitement.

"Doubtful seeing as it has just been born." Hitsugaya spoke causing the insane 11th captain to frown.

"Shorty, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it."

"Let's just do this mission already." Soi Fon spoke stopping an argument that was about to happen. All three nodded and entered the portal.

(World where Naruto is fighting the menos.)

A large gate materialized in the sky and out of it walked the three captains.

"What a rush." Kenpachi spoke feeling refreshed after that.

Hitsugaya and Soi Fon on the other hand were panting.

Soi Fon looked up and saw a Menos and a much smaller hollow fighting.

Soi Fon gasped as she watched the smaller hollow punched the menos between the eyes and what appeared to be a cero shoot out of the back of the Meno's head, killing it

"That's impossible. No low level hollow should be able to fight and kill a Menos." Soi Fon spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"Well that one did, and I'm going to have a good time." Kenpachi spoke unsheathing his sword and charged at the hollow like a bat out of hell.

"Kenpachi, wait were not suppose to kill it, just bring it back." Hitsugaya shouted to the insane captain.

"Forget it. He won't listen. Let's just intervene, before he kills it." Soi Fon interjected.

"Fine."

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

Naruto looked down at the toppled black mass that was the menos grande. To be more precise, it was a Gillian hollow. He didn't know why but the more he stared at it, the hungrier he became. It got to the point where he couldn't control himself any longer and lunged at the large hollow and began biting and wrapping off chunks of its mask with his teeth and claws, devouring it hungrily. Naruto kept eating until the Gillian's mask was gone. Naruto however was feeling something weird. His body felt strange. Like it was growing. His body doubled in size and he felt empowered after eating the hollow Gillian's mask.

Toshiro and Soi Fon had stopped in their tracks as they saw the Gillian's mask devoured. Kenpachi however was laughing like a maniac as he closed the distance between himself and Naruto bringing his sword do to strike the hollow's back. Kenpachi suddenly stopped as he felt something constrict his arm and then something sharp pierce it. He looked to his left arm and saw the hollow's tail had wrapped around his sword wielding arm tightly and had sunk it's fur, which was pointy and hard, into his four-arm. Now to the eleventh division captain, it stung but really didn't hinder him. However a yellow light gathered in the snake's mouth and the eleventh division captain suddenly felt electricity course through his body. "Ahhhhhh ahhhh." He involuntarily rang out. What was strange was he smiled as his body was pulsing with electricity and pain.

"Is he insane?" Soi Fon asked as she watched what was happening in front of her. It looked like he was enjoying it. She got out her soul slayer. "Sting Suzembachi." She spoke activating her shikai as it took the form of a stinger on her right hand.

"Most likely." Hitsugaya replied as he got out his zanpaktou and charged."Sit up on the frozen heavens. Hyorinamru." Hitsugaya spoke activating his shikai and his sword gained a chain to its hilt.

Back with Naruto, Kenpachi was still trying to free his arm, but the tail held him fast and the electricity coursing through his body wasn't helping. Naruto didn't know why but he was feeling a hatred for these three beings that came out of no where and were attacking him. He didn't like them for just attacking him, but the hate he was feeling, felt like an instinct.

Naruto hunched himself over using his two arms for balance, before bringing his left leg up and shooting it out, effectively, dislodging Kenpachi and leaving a hoof mark on his forehead. "Oww." Kenpachi spoke as he crashed into a tree from the force of the kick.

Soi Fon jumped in accompanied by Hitsugaya. Soi Fon delivered a stab with her suzembachi to the hollow's right arm, making it go numb and leaving a death mark. Hitsugaya flung his chain from his shikai around the hollow's left arm in an attempt to freeze and restrain it. Naruto fought back by forming a cero in the turtle hollow's mouth and fired it at Hitsugaya who got hit and crashed onto the ground hard. Soi Fon Shunpoed to the stab area where she had hit before in an attempt to hit it again activating her shikai and put the hollow in a near death state. Before her stinger hit its mark, the arm pulsed and let loose a blast of fire from the fox masked skull on its shoulder, blasting Soi Fon back.

Kenpachi had recovered from the blow to his head and charged again, this time weary of the tails which made another lunge with its fur sticking out. Kenpachi backed handed it away from him and stabbed his blade hard through it, eliciting a screech from the tail and hooked it to the ground. Hitsugaya froze the hollow's torsoe and legs with his shikai and Soi Fon finished it by hitting the stab mark on the right shoulder again.

Naruto felt cold, numb, a stabbed sensation in his tail and now really weak, like he was poisoned. Naruto's hollow body hit the floor and looked half dead.

"You sure we can't kill it?" Kenpachi asked as he pulled his sword out of the hollow's tail.

"No we can't. Our orders were to take it back to soul society." Hitsugaya spoke as he opened a senkai gate and loaded the hollow onto a senkai transport and all three took their new captive back.

As the three captains made their way back, they didn't notice the gaze of other beings on them, hidden in the shadows who had been watching the whole that transpired.

"Hmm. You sure we want to use him in the upcoming war? I mean soul society already has that hollow. How are you going to get close enough to use the sphere to change him into an arrancar?" Asked a man with closed eyes and white faded hair. This was Gin Ichimaru

"We can't use him right now. He needs to evolve to an Adjuchas-level Hollow for the Hogyoku to really affect him and bring out his true potential." Spoke Gin's superior as he stepped out from the shadows revealing a brown haired, critical eyed looking man. This was Sosuke Aizen.

But why him? Why not use a hollow that's already in Adjuchas-level? Also the only way he could become an adjuchas level hollow was if we got him to Heunco Mundo" Gin asked, questioning his superior's methods.

Aizen said nothing as a third figure revealed himself. He had dark skin and a visor covering his eyes. This was Kaname Tousen. "The reason Aizen-sama wants that hollow in particular is because it is a chimera hollow. They are extremely rare and when evolved properly, are believed to be quite powerful. I myself have never seen one until this day." Tosen spoke seriously as he had just finished.

"Like Tosen said chimera hollows are extremely rare. I remember when the last chimera hollow attacked soul society. That was over one thousand years ago. The hollow had only two masks and had nearly brought Soul Society to its knees. Not even Yamamoto could not stand up to it." Aizen spoke as the three disappeared in a shunpo.

In Naruto's mind scape, he was getting a mouth full from his weasel hollow mask part.

**"You suck! You Fucking Suck!"**

**"Oh give him a break. It was his first time going up a against Shinigami captain. Three no less."** Hollow with the snake mask.

**"Well, I hope that excuse of yours saves us from whatever shit were going to end up going through."** Naruto's tiger mask wearing copy retorted with an angry scowl.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

**"Kid. We're a hollow. Shinigami kill hollows. If their taking us back alive, then that means we are going to be experimented on."**

Naruto gulped and slumped his shoulders. So far his after-life wasn't going well at all.

In Soul Society, the Senkai gate opened and out came the three captains with their new captive. Naruto had been moved into a cage during the transport so lower Shinigami who were dumb enough to provoke the hollow wouldn't lose their souls and be devoured.

The three walked towards the main chambers of Soul Society and Yachiru greeted her captain with a hug and a job well-done. Naruto had awoken by this time but he still couldn't move his body.

Yachiru approached the cage and looked at Naruto. "Wow, this hollow sure looks funny. Was it tough to take down Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi pulled up the sleeve of the arm where Naruto's tail had bitten him. "Just two marks, Yachiru, nothing serious." Kenpachi spoke with a straight face however his arm where he was bitten had a tingling sensation running up it constantly and it felt numb. The fang holes felt really weird, like air was blowing through them. His body felt really heavy, like a large weight had been strapped to his back.

Hitsugaya to felt strange. His body felt numb all over and it was starting to get hard for him to walk. His breathing was also becoming heavy and he stopped to lean himself against a building to catch his breath.

Soi Fon was also feeling just as bad. She had a terrible head-ache and her body was feeling very hot. Her breathing, like Hitsugaya was becoming heavy.

Suddenly all at once, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon collapsed and hit the ground they were walking on.

"KEN-CHAN!" Yachiru yelled.

Naruto looked over and saw what had happened to the three captains from within his cage.

"What's wrong with them?"

**"Something tells me the ceros you fired at them, when you fought earlier, were laced with spirit bacteria. The bacteria are probably eating their bodies from the inside out."** The Naruto who wore a snake mask pondered.

Several Shinigami appeared and shunpoed the three downed captains to the medical division post haste.

Naruto sat in his cage on the side walk of soul society. That is until a man dressed like a weirdo showed up. He had a strange looking face with some sort of hat that pointed off to the right. This was Mayuri Kurosutchi, captain of the twelfth division. Standing with him was a purple haired woman dressed in a short skirt. This was Mayuri's daughter and vice captain to the twelfth division.

"Nemu take this hollow to our lockdown area. I will be there shortly after I tell General Yamamoto the mission was a success. Also get the experiment tanks ready."

Naruto couldn't believe his hollow ears. "_He's taking credit for their mission. This guy reminds me too much of Orochimaru._" Naruto thought.

Naruto looked at Nemu who began moving the transport. He'll admit she had a very cute face. Reminded him a lot of Hinata. Her eyes though. They seemed dull, void of life, like a puppet's.

(Elsewhere)

Things were hectic at the Medical division as Unohana tried to figure out the cause of the three captain's illness.

All three had been hooked up to spirit support machines, since the main symptom they all had was mass reitsu depletion. With a Shinigami, if they use all their reitsu, their souls end up collapsing in on themselves, thus they would cease to exist or create a small black hole for about a minute. Even Kenpachi Zaraki, the reitsu powerhouse was feeling the effects. The symptoms however were worse with him since his reitsu level was so high.

Unohana was currently looking at a blood sample from Kenpachi and was shocked at what she saw.

Isane who had been helping her captain with the medical analysis was scared at her taicho's expression. That expression usually meant that lives were hanging in the balance and they might not make it. "What is it Unohana-Taicho?"

"This disease. I've seen it before." Unohana spoke as she wheeled her chair over to a large filing cabinet and pulled out and old file with a classified mark stamped on it.

Unohana opened the file and upon further inspection, it was a classified health report that belonged to General Yamamoto and Captain Komamura a while back. The symptoms that the three captains were experiencing matched that of the symptoms that Yamamoto and Komamura had.

"Reitsu poisoning." Unohana spoke as she got up out of her chair and ran towards a call box that was routed to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-Taichou. I have urgent need of information, inquiring the mission, that captain, Zaraki, Hitsugaya and Soi Fon completed earlier. The hollow they brought back. Where is it?"

(Mean while at the twelfth division.)

Naruto had been moved into a larger cage and his arms, legs and tails were bound with Reitsu absorbing restraints. The room the cage was in was big and dark. Nemu had gone somewhere.

As Naruto sat in his cage, he heard voices and feet shuffling toward his position.

"Nemu, you useless whore, when did I say you could let people in here?" Mayuria had reported and gone back to his division to see Unohana and Isane just walking in.

"They have clearance from Yamamoto too be here Mayuri-sama." Nemu spoke before getting slapped by Mayuri.

"Incompetent wrench. Hey where do you two think your going?"

"We need reitsu from the hollow that was brought back to make an antidote." Unohana spoke in her rare scary voice.

Mayuri stared Unohana down before giving in.

"Fine just don't damage the specimen." Mayuri spoke opening the door to where Naruto was being held.

Naruto got a good look at Unohana and Isane and will admit, both were quite the lookers. Unohana had lovely black braided hair and the face of an angel Isane had lovely light blue had and an innocent face. They both reminded him of Hinata. Naruto thought back a tear from falling down his masked face, 'Every woman I see reminds me of Hinata.' The blonde hollow though to himself.

**"Well she was one of the few people who accepted you for what you were. She admired your will and strength in the beginning but that blossomed into something beautiful between you both." **Spoke the eagle masked Naruto from the mindscape.

Naruto shook himself of the thoughts and back to the present situation he saw that Unohana and Isane had three clear containers. Clear containers.

"How do we get reitsu from a hollow?" Isane asked. She and her captain turned toward Mayuri looking for an answer.

"How should I know?" Was his answer. Unohana turned towards the hollow and walked towards it with a container. She looked Naruto in the eyes. "We need reitsu, will you give us some?" She asked Naruto.

Naruto pondered the thought. These people were the enemy at the moment.

Mayuri smacked his head. "Woman, it's a hollow, do you really think it would help yo..." before he was interrupter by Naruto.

"Why should I help you? You people tried to kill me."

"Well the people are going to die if you don't. So please help use." Unohana stated.

Naruto pondered the thought. These people were the enemy at the moment. Then again he knew what it was like to lose a comrade. He decided he would help them.

Naruto took the container from Unohana and using one of its tails poured multiple color reitsu. The multiple color reitsu poured from the tail filling the container up. Naruto did the exact process with the other two containers.

After the last container was filled and given back, Unohana smiled at the hollow. Naruto felt his mask heat up a little. "Thank you for your cooperation Hollow-san." Unohana spoke as she and her vice captain shunpoed back to their division leaving Naruto and Mayuri alone.

Mayuri turned towards the hollow. "Alright, I need you to do that as well for me. You will do it. Understand?" Mayuri ordered to Naruto.

Naruto's response was a showing of his middle finger from his dragon claw arm.

Back at the medical division, Naruto's reitsu was now being mixed with several antibiotics. Introducing reitsu from another creature into a Shinigami was dangerous. There was a distinct possibility that the shinigami's reitsu would reject it. However at the moment, there wasn't much choice for the three ill captains. An hour passed and the antidote was made. Three tubes of multiple colors liquid were hooked up to the support devices and were pouring into the three captains. Everyone crossed their fingers hoping it would work.

The effects were immediate. Their breathing steadied and their reitsu reserves began to climb back up at a slow pace.

Unohana sighed in relief. "All they need is some bed rest and they'll be back up in no time."

Unohana stopped and began to think. _'That hollow was very cooperative. The question is why though? I need to ask it when I get the chance.'_

Meanwhile Mayuri had gotten mad with the middle finger Naruto had shown him and was beating him into submission. Actually beating wouldn't be the right word. He had stabbed Naruto twice already with his shikai, paralyzing both his arms, rendering his cero ability inoperable.

"I hope you like my zanpaktou, Ashizobi Jizo. If you keep putting up a fight, I'll be using it on you fill this up with some reitsu or else." Mayuri spoke confidently.

Naruto glared at Mayuri. _'Damn this weirdo.'_ Naruto thought angrily as his arms remained useless.

**"Naruto, calm yourself, just go ahead with what he wants for now."** The snake mask Naruto spoke.

_'But.'_

**"Listen; both your arms can't be used and if all of your tails stabbed, you'll be at his complete mercy. I'm not saying give up. I'm saying just go along for now until you get the chance to separate him from his weapon, then beat the living pulp out of him. Alright?"**

_'Fine.' _Naruto stopped glaring at Mayuri and lowered his head meaning he gave in.

"Does this mean you'll be more cooperative?" Mayuri asked.

Naruto move his head up and down meaning yes.

"Good now fill this up." Mayuir spoke as he got a large glass test tube and held it for Naruto to take it, only he didn't. "Why won't you take it?"

Naruto gave him an annoyed glance when Mayuri realized the hollow's arms were still paralyzed.

"Oh right. I'll do it then."

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor. That is way I just made three chapter in like 1 hour.**

**Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons/Hollows talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons/Hollows thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**

Naruto sat in his cage. His living accommodations had been the same. Two days had passed and he still lived in a dark cell, chained and bound. Meals for the new hollow mainly consisted of a substance Mayuri called 'Hollow bait'. Often at times, Nemu was the one who fed him. However on certain occasions Mayuri would accompany her and watch him eat. This usually meant that the food he was being fed was laced with some drug or experimental material and he was being used as a test subject for it.

Naruto suddenly heard a creaking sound, which meant Nemu had come to feed him. He also only heard one pair of footsteps, meaning Mayuri wasn't coming, which meant the food was safe and not laced with anything. The door to his cell opened and there she stood, wheeling in a table high enough with the food to reach Naruto's mouth so he could eat. Naruto opened his mouth and slowly began to eat. The food was horrible. It smelled great to him, but the taste could have been better. Nemu stood a few feet away and watched him eat. Her orders from Mayuri were to wheel the table away as soon as he was finished.

Naruto stopped eating and raised his head to look at Nemu. She had such a lovely face and was very obedient. The chimera pondered how Mayuri could harm someone like her. His own daughter no less. From what Naruto could gather, Mayuri created Nemu from his own cells, however she was created artificially. There was no Mrs. Mayuri after all.

Naruto remembered on the second day he had been there, his ears had the displeasure of hearing Mayuri's abuse towards Nemu.

Naruto sat in his cage, bored as hell. His pet bijuus were sleeping and Naruto didn't want to disturb them. Suddenly he heard a women's voice cry out and what sounded like blood spilling and hitting the floor.

"Nemu, you incompetent wrench. Can't you do anything right?" Naruto heard Mayuri yell.

"I am sorry Mayuri-sama." Naruto heard Nemu reply weakly.

Naruto heard a slap so loud, he could practically feel it.

"Don't you know that the poison I asked for is needed in bulk? This measly amount will never do. Why do I leave these things up to a worthless whore like you?"Naruto listened and soon another slap was heard.

Naruto kept listening and a pair of footsteps could be heard walking away. Then the sound of a body falling to the floor was heard and short after crying. Nemu crying. Naruto could hear the stifled sobs. It tore at his hollow heart. Even if he was a being who was, as there name says, hollow, he still had emotions.

"That poor girl." Naruto spoke out-loud.

(End Flashback)

Naruto kept looking at Nemu. He could see the red slap mark from the other day on her face. It glowed a little meaning the pain was still there.

"Nemu." He called out to her.

Nemu raised her head to look at who called her. She had a surprised facial expression when she saw the hollow was talking to her.

"Nemu?" Naruto asked again.

Now Nemu was confused. It was true that some hollows spoke, but most of them just growled or grunted. Better yet why would a hollow want to speak to her? "Yes?" Nemu replied meekly.

"Why do you take all the abuse Mayuri puts on you and never fight back?" Naruto asked her.

Nemu bowed her head and was silent for a moment. An awkward silence settled between the two.

"I mean, he treats you no better then a common slave. I know the verbal and physical abuse must be horrible. You deserve better then Mayuri. Even when you do what he asks, he still beats you." Naruto spoke with fire in his voice.

Nemu who had been listening was silent. However Naruto could see tears pouring from her eyes. The next thing Naruto saw surprised him. Nemu ran through the bars of the cage and hugged him. It was apparent to how horrible Nemu felt. She was full blown crying now. Naruto could feel the depression rolling off of Nemu in large amounts. Being a hollow gives you that ability.

"All I try to do is please Mayuri-sama, but nothing I ever do is good enough for him." Nemu cried. Her voice was full of sorrow.

Naruto tried putting his arms around Nemu to comfort her, but seeing as how they were bound, Naruto put his snake tail around her. His tail was the only part that wasn't bound. Naruto began rocking Nemu back and fourth. It was difficult seeing how he was bound, but he managed.

_"Whenever Hina-chan was upset, this usually helped calm her down."_Naruto thought and he was right. Nemu had stopped crying and was now just leaning on him for support. Naruto could see a smile forming on her face. A smile Naruto knew all to well. _"Oh crap, got to stop this before it spiral out of control."_Naruto thought using his snake tail he tried separating himself from Nemu's embrace.

To Nemu however she was feeling something else. _"Is this what it feels like to be cared for by someone? I like it. Its warm, and for once I feel happy."_

To Naruto this was a little awkward. He was a married man; well he was married when he was alive. Did marriage still apply to you when you die? I mean it says right in there 'till death do us part.'

Nemu looked up at the hollow. What she saw wasn't a hollow. She saw a sweet young man. "Hollow-kun." Nemu called to Naruto.

Naruto looked at Nemu with his masked blue eyes. "Yes?"

"Thank you. You don't know how much this talk we had means to me. Do you have a name?" Nemu asked.

"Yes. I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Naruto answered her.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go? Mayuri-sama will be wondering where I am?"

"Yeah...Can I have something to read? It gets a little boring back here with nothing to do."

"Hai." Nemu spoke as she disappeared and reappeared with a book.

"Here you go. Now I must leave. I look forward to seeing you again come next feeding." Nemu spoke wheeling the cart out, leaving the book with Naruto.

(Mean while.)

"General Yamamoto. I Captain Retsu Unohana, request a one on one speaking session with the hollow that was brought back." Unohana asked the old general in front of her. Ever since that hollow willingly cooperated, it bugged Unohana to no end and she wanted to know why. However she needed clearance from the general himself to access

"Do you have reason for this?" Yamamoto asked Unohana.

"Yes I do. When Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshirou Hitsugaya and Soi Fon were ill, I needed reitsu from this same hollow. Surprisingly this hollow cooperated willingly without needing to be forced. This leads me to believe that this hollow may be sentient and not just another mindless soul eater like the rest of its kind. Think of the good this could bring. Being able to speak with a hollow, may lead to better understanding why hollows do what they do." Unohana explained.

Yamamoto bowed his head in thought. Doing such a thing would be risky. "Alright, but my third seat Konan will join as protection. The hollow came from the world she was patrolling."

"Hai, understood." Unohana spoke as she shunpoed back to her division.

"I hope I made the right decision." Yamamoto muttered to himself.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto had cracked open the book Nemu had given and was reading like there was no tomorrow. Well seeing as how he was dead, there really was no tomorrow for him. Currently he was reading the sections on soul societies protection squads. The book itself centered mostly on basic knowledge and didn't have anything fancy or special. Naruto was reading up on the division he was being kept in. The twelfth division. It specialized in science and experimentation.

"He, he wouldn't mind meeting this Kisuke guy." Naruto spoke as he read that Kisuke Urahara was the original captain of this division. Naruto remembered what Nemu had called him before and turned to the section on hollows. "Might as well read up on what I am."

The book stated that Hollows were spirits who had given into their own inner darkness and had become twisted into monsters because of it. Hollows have evolution stages. Now that caught Naruto's attention. 'Hollows are commonly known to eat human souls and in some rare cases Shinigami. However some hollow's hunger is so great that they devour their own kind. When this happens, large groups of hollows will group together and eat each other. Eventually the large group will merge together and form what is known as a Gillian. A hollow that has no individuality. However in some cases, if a hollow soul is more affluent or has a large ego, that hollow will have control and influence over the Gillian. This Gillian that has individuality will often eat other Gillian and evolve into an Adjuchas. An adjuchas is a more advanced form of the hollow; it was when it was first born. Once the Gillian becomes an adjuchas, the adjuchas must constantly eat other adjuchas or they revert back into a Gillian and lose all individuality, never gaining the chance to become adjuchas ever again. Over time the adjuchas will evolve into what is known as a vasto lorde. The time span for this can range from 10 to 1000 years, depending on the hollow. If a hollow mask is eaten or damaged, the hollow's evolution will halt and cease permanently." Naruto closed the book to absorb everything he had just read.

"Damn. My afterlife just got a whole lot more complicated. It really is true what bastard geniuses say. Ignorance really is bliss. Oh well might as well get use to being a hollow."

"**Naruto you are really not a hollow, well not 100% hollow" **said the old seven tail badger.

'_What do you mean? If am not 100% hollow what else am I?'_

"**You are 25% human (living), 25% demon, 30% hollow and 20% Shinigami"**

'_How can I have a human part that is LIVING, I AM DEAD? And the demon and__Shinigami part also'_

"**Well you seal was made from the first and strongest Shinigami. So when Kyuubi got sucked out of you, it active and you all our souls. And it made you a hybrid of a human and spirit. The demon part you get from us, our Juubi fragments, and you also get the hollow part from us. You get the Shinigami part from yourself since you were good in live."**

'Then why I am just a hollow? Shouldn't I have some human and Shinigami parts and stuff?'

"**Well since you hollow side is the strongest right now, it is in control. We can teach you to go from hollow to human or demon or Shinigami. After that we might be able to teach you to combine you power to be hybrid, like a half demon. But there is a price to all this power, it has to be limited."**

'What do you mean? You guy are limiting my power?'

"**First of all, all of us inside you are girl (The bijuus). And no we are not limiting your power right now. Those cuffs are absorbing your ****reitsu so it is halting you power and transforming. If you ever get out and get the cuffs off you got one hour with your unlimited power until we have to seal your power. The seal then will only come off when your body is use to you power. Also if we do not seal up your power after the hour you will die. Your body will explode and all your power shall rip a hole in space, time and dimension. This will kill every that is a life and destroy the planets in every dimension, including yours."**

'So I just have to wait until I get out of this cell and wait until my body adjusts to the power. 'Sigh' this is going to be a long after-life'

**Hope everyone likes the story. Most of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor.**** Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto Sharingan Master **_**and**_** Ultimate Naruto**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space.**


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto

Summary: Naruto dies after the Kyuubi is extracted, however his death leads to the birth of a hollow only heard of in legend. With the power that rivals the power of the gods watch him shake the world of life and death. Also what's with Konan as a Shinigami?

"Talking"

'_Thinking/mental communication'_

"**Demon/ summons/Hollows talking"**

'_**Demon/ summons/Hollows thinking'**_

"Jutsu"

**Hope everyone likes the story. The other four chapter of this story was copied and edited. I copied this story from**** ShadowDragonAmor, when he said I could.****Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** 10 masked hollow, Naruto last man in the world, Naruto emperor Demon, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space****.**

It has been three hundred years since the last chimera has been in Soul Society, and almost everyone had forgotten about him. The only one to remember him was Nemu, because she would visit once a week at least. Also the reason why everyone forgot about Naruto was because he managed to master his sharingan and use Kyuubi's reitsu to place everyone in an illusion to forget about him.

In those three hundred years Naruto managed to master his hollow and human form. He also mastered parts of his demon and Shinigami form.

'_Today is the day, the day I am finally free'_ thought Naruto with his Rinnegan and sharingan on looking out the window.

(With Rukia)

Today was the day she was going to die. They were going to kill her because they thought that she betrayed Seireitei when she did not return.

The reason why she did not return is because she could not. She could not because the hollow ate most of her reitsu and wound her badly. So it took some time to heal.

But when she almost healed completely her brother come and took back to tell her that she was a criminal.

So now she was going to die by the spearhead of Soukyoku.

**(Read Bleach chapters 147 to 150 to know what happens)**

(With Naruto)

'_It is time'_ Naruto thought also has he opened his revealing his **Mangekyou Sharingan of the **konjou** (see profile)**.

(With Rukia)

She just saw the spearhead of Soukyoku into a giant blue phoenix. The phoenix started to move towards Rukia slowly.

Suddenly space started twisting around the Soukyoku it formed small black-reddish holes. Then changes started to come out of warped space. The changes went around the Soukyoku holding it in place. The Soukyoku struggled to get free, but sadly could not. After another hole appeared in front of the Soukyoku eyes, if any one could have saw what was in the space hole they would have saw Naruto's **Mangekyou Sharingan of the **konjou (1)**.**

Suddenly the Soukyoku turn from light blue fire to dark purple fire. The changes holding it disappeared along with vortexes.

The Soukyoku then flew at a great speed, but in the opposite direction of where was Rukia. It was flying towards twelfth division.

"Why the hell is that thing heading towards my division?" asked Mayuri.

(With Naruto)

He could see the Soukyoku, his new servant, heading his way to free him. Ten seconds later the Soukyoku appeared in front of the building where he was held and smashed his wing into the side of the building; destroying its walls and his cage.

The 12 captain of Seireitei, along with their Taichou, appeared in front of the build that the Soukyoku smashed. There was fire every where and piece of the wall. But then they all heard foot steps walking; they all could see a giant figure walking out of the building.

As the figure got closer it got smaller turning more human. Finally the figure got close enough for the captains and taichous to make out some details like the person had blond hair, looked ten years old, and had red eyes that had four commas.

Naruto was about ten feet away from the captains and taichous, when his eyes landed on Konan; his eyes were filled with hate. You see Konan had finally be come the Taichou of the 1st division in those 300 years.

"Who are you and why were you in my division?" yelled/asked Mayuri.

"Why don't you ask your friend that has the blue hair?" Naruto said who had a small smile.

"I don't know you" said Konan who had all eyes on her.

"How about I give you a hint? You were part of the Akatsuki, the group that was sent to try and capture me." Said Naruto who saw that still confuse look on Konan face.

"I still don't know which one you were" said Konan

"Fine I will give you a second hint, I held the strongest hollow." Said Naruto

"Yes I remember now you are Naruto Uzumaki, the holder of the Kyuubi. But didn't you turn into a hollow?"Asked Konan

"Yes, yes I did" said Naruto

"Then how come you are a Shinigami?" asked Oomaeda Marechiyo

"But I am not in my Shinigami form; I am in my human form."

"What is the difference young man?" asked Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Well when I am talking about human form I am talking about the living human. In when I am talking about my Shinigami form I am talking about like you." Sated Naruto

"How can you have a living human form you are already dead?" yelled Soi Fon

"Well that is a secret. Now move aside before I kill." Said Naruto

"Well you are heavily out numbered 23 to 1" stated Nanao Ise

"Hmp that is where you are wrong it is 22 to 3" replied Naruto.

"What do you mean three there are only you? Even if there are three of you there are 23 of use" shot back Mayuri.

"I have already told you it is 22 of you guys/girls and three of use. And I will show you, Nemu to me!" yelled Naruto. Nemu suddenly jumped from the shinigami's side to Naruto's side. And Soukyoku came behind him and screeched.

"See three: me, Nemu, and my new servant Soukyoku" said Naruto "So give up".

"**Naruto I sense a strange power come from that direction"** said Gobi pointing in Rukia direction. _'Yeah I will check it out in a second'_ replied Naruto

"We will stop you before you can get out" Isane Kotetsu replied.

"Ha I got 55 minutes before most of my power is sealed up, so lets rock and roll. Soukyoku protect Nemu"

When Naruto said that he ran and hit Abarai Renji out of his way. Then he transform into his demon mode and teleported to Rukia side. The captain and Taichou all shunpoed to Naruto's location.

"Well you are a strange Shinigami that has strange energy, so lets see what that energy does" Naruto said before he plunge his hand into Rukia. But when his hand touched Rukia's skin, it shot lightening purple on to Naruto hands which traveled to his heart.

Naruto flew off of Rukia, twisted in the air, and landed on ground _'what the hell was that' _thought Naruto.

"**Hey kit that strange power that the girl had is in you now"** Kyuubi said.

'_Thanks for the info'_

(35 min of battle)

'_Man ten minutes left, I got to leave now'_ Naruto thought

The fight had increased to 40 on the Shinigami side vs. 3 on Naruto side. Even though it looked like overkill for Naruto he was fighting to a stand still in his demon form, and he managed to kill Mayuri **(remember he has not master this form)**.

Naruto jumped back about 20 feet away from the fighting, next to Soukyoku and Nemu.

"Well sorry weaklings I have to go right now, but I will see you soon" Naruto said as his eyes changed from Sharingan to rinnegan. Space started twisting and turning around Naruto, Soukyoku, and Nemu location.

When the Shinigami saw this the closest one reacted these being: Yoruichi, Konan, and Soi Fon, Rangiku, Kukaku, Unohana, Isane, Momo, Nanao, Orihime, Tatsuki, and three nameless Shinigami guys (2). But the warp gate open as soon they got close to them which took them with Naruto to where he was going.

(Deepest part of Hueco Mundo)

Giant swirling vortex opened up in Hueco Mundo spiting out 16 souls and a huge fire bird. Once some of the souls know where they were the three nameless Shinigami guys attack Naruto, who did not even care. When they were about 10 feet away from Naruto, Soukyoku swung its wing at the three nameless Shinigami guy burning their souls into nothingness.

Naruto turned his head towards Soukyoku and thought _'I have to seal Soukyoku away he generates too much reitsu, which is acting like bacon to every hollow around here'_

Naruto said to Soukyoku "To me Soukyoku" while raising his arm. Soukyoku flew to Naruto's arm while growing smaller every second. Soukyoku finally reached Naruto's arm and crash into it. If you could see Naruto's arm you would see a picture of a purple phoenix.

Naruto then turned to the remanding hitch hikers, before he waved his hand, which causes the sand the shot towards them. The sand formed changes fastening their legs, arms, hands, and a collar around their neck together.

Naruto turned his towards Nemu, who was next to him, threw her a piece of paper and a miniature kunai while saying "Nemu, be a dear and crave that seal on their heads using the kunai, please" and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nemu blushed and did what she was told to do from the man she loved.

'_I can feel hollows coming this way at this second. I got about 19 minutes before most of my power is seal'_ thought Naruto.

"**Hey pup we have something that might help you"** said Gobi.

'_And what might that be?'_

"**You see the strange energy that the girl had, allowed the barrier in the soul that separates hollows from shinigamis to be broken. When that happens the soul can use the powers of hollow and Shinigami. Now that is useless on you because you can already do that, so the energy transformed for you and now it allows you to use all of your forms at once. You can also transform other hollows"** said Kyuubi.

'_Thanks that is just what I need. I can use this to persuade some hollows to join me'_

About a minute later Naruto could see about 20 to 30 hollows in front of him, but he want only five of them which was the strongest ones, so he would have to get rid of the other.

(10 minutes later)

There were only five hollows left they had numerous cuts all over them. These five hollow were only a live because Naruto wanted them a live, he could have kill them 10 minute ago. Naruto looked at each hollow from right to left.

The one all the way to the right had an eagle mask, sharp claws, and a pair of wings. But it was unusual because it used earth attacks, weird.

The one next to that one had a goat mask, but a bull like body; so that meant it was a Centaur. It could use earth attacks too.

The middle one had a shark like mask and gills, so it could breathe in the water. It could use water attacks even though there was no water.

The one left to that one was centipede-like creature with a humanoid body. Strangely it used lightening attacks.

The one all the way to the left had lion/cat like mask. It used fire attacks which reminded him about Nibi.

They all looked like they were mostly humanoid, but not completely Vasto Lorde. So that meant that they were mid to high class Adjuchas,_ 'perfect'_.

"You five are strong but you could be stronger. How about you join me, I could make you more powerful and full your craving of souls? All you have to do is be my new servants, by signing this parchment. And if you doing then you will die!" Naruto said as he held a white parchment out, that was made out of all the different energies in him, as it floated toward them. The hollow caught the parchment and held it looking at it.

About a minute Naruto got impatient told them "You got five second"

"5"

They did not move, still thinking.

"4"

Still nothing

"3"

When they still did not do any thing, Naruto started charging up demon chakra in his hand.

"2"

"Fine we will do it. How do we sign it?" asked the shark mask Adjuchas hollow.

Naruto smiled "just focus your reitsu on to the parchment"

The hollows did just that and then suddenly the parchment glowed white. The hollows drop it while it still glowed. Changes shot out of the parchment made of his Shinigami and hollow reitsu.

The eagle mask Adjuchas hollow yelled at Naruto "you lied to use" who said nothing.

Suddenly the parchment glowed purple and 15 purple claw hands came out of the parchment and 3 hands grabbed the mask of each hollow.

Finally the parchment shot light red lightening towards the holes of the hollow and the hands pulled off their masks. The mask was completely off there were no fragments of the mask left.

The eagle mask Adjuchas hollow had transformed in a 17 year old girl that had spiky purple hair and white skin.

The goat mask Adjuchas hollow had transformed into a 20 year old women that had long curly green hair, a red line under each of her eyes, and a slightly tan skin.

The shark mask Adjuchas hollow had transformed into a 20 year old women that had spiky blond hair and had brown skin.

The centipede mask Adjuchas hollow had transformed into a 17 year old girl that had long straight black hair that was in to pigtails and white skin.

The lion/cat mask Adjuchas hollow had transformed into a 17 year old girl that had spiky blond hair and had skin that was a bit tan.

But what really stood out was that they all had at least C-cup breast and that they were all naked.

Naruto's right eye started twitching as he yelled out "Why am I surrounded by women!"

**Hope everyone likes the story. Sorry it took so long to update. Wanted to update it to day.**

**Anyways check out my other stories like **_**Naruto the **__**Chimera**__** of Aliens, Ultimate Naruto,**__** Naruto Sharingan master, Naruto last man in the world, and Perfect: The bloodline god of the Akatsuki**_**. All being Tremble before the mighty Lord Juubi, god of demons, and lord of time and space**

**P.S I am going to make another story with naruto having two bloodlines, the poll is already up so vote please. Also review. **


	6. Notice

To every body that read these stories.

Sorry I had to change accounts because my bother change the password and forgot it. So I had to make a new account and repost all my stories ok.

On another note I will not be able to update any of my stories until the end of summer. I am leave for vacation and will note be able to write at all because one of my family members that I am staying with does not like this website even though I love it.

So until 2 months

Bye


End file.
